Ness vs Link
Ness vs Link is a Round 1 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group A Match 1! Ness from Earthbound (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) takes on Link from The Legend of Zelda (nominated by ZombieSlayer23)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena (Cues music) Two portals opened at opposite ends of the arena. From one end emerged a boy in a red cap, the other revealing a green swordsman. The two combatants locked eyes with each other, when a booming voice caught their attention. "Get ready folks! The first fight of the tournament is about to begin!" the commentator's voice boomed from above, to which the reception was a thunderous applause and cheers from all around the stadium. The titantron revealed a health bar next to an image of each combatant. Ness and Link faced each other again, Link drawing the Master Sword and Ness preparing a magic attack. A fight was demanded, and a fight is what they would put up. HERE WE GO! Link made the first move, rushing at Ness with the intention of ending the engagement quickly. As he raised his blade, Ness fired out a PK Fire, blasting Link off balance. He recovered quickly, drawing his bow and firing arrows towards Ness. The psychic boy dodged them all, closing the distance between him and Link, proceeding to grapple the Hyrule hero and headbutting him several times before effortlessly tossing him aside. Link landed hard, but was able to continue. He again drew his bow and fired an ice arrow at Ness' legs, causing him to freeze in place. Link then rushed at his foe once more, blade raised. He slashed Ness several times before delivering a kick to his chest, launching him across the stadium. Ness bounced off the floor and kept himself airborne, launching another PK Fire at Link, who repelled with his shield. Ness threw out more PK Fires, which Link again repelled with his shield. By this point, Ness realised that if he was to deal any damage, he would have to disarm Link of his shield. He fired a PK Thunder and aimed it at Link, who raised his shield to block again. This time, Ness used his yo-yo to grab Link's arm and pull the shield out of his grip. The Hyrule hero, now without a solid defense, had no other choice but to attack. He used his hookshot to grab Ness by the leg and drag him to the floor. He then brought him close and went to slash him again, but Ness delivered a kick to Link's chest to stop him from doing so. Now up close, Ness called for PK Flash from point blank, dealing a huge amount of damage to his opponent, who was completely blown away by the attack. Link landed hard and was running out of ideas. Ness realised he had the advantage, and had to maintain it. He activated PK Starstorm, sending meteors Link's way. Link desperately rolled away and fired his hookshot out towards Ness, gripping him by the throat. He again yanked Ness towards him and proceeded to unload with slashes to Ness' body, badly hurting him. Ness fell back and dropped to one knee, panting. He looked up and saw Link with his bow at the ready. He fired an arrow with a bomb attached to it, to which Ness responded by using his baseball bat to knock the arrow harmlessly aside. Ness and Link both rushed at each other and swung with all their might with their weapons. Link's sword delivered a fatal crosscut to Ness' chest, while Ness' bat delivered a skull-cracking blow to Link's head. Both fighters collapsed to the ground, both health bars on the titantron reading zero. DBX! Conclusion "Well, a tie on the first match is kinda disappointing, but at least they both put on a great show. Can we try to minimize the amount of ties we get please? I only have so many of these Revival Stones. This battle is a draw!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs Sword themed DBXs Category:Kid vs. Adult Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights